


Unsaved

by BluBoi



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Crying, Sad, Tears, minor strangling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Schneeplestien only wanted to help.





	Unsaved

He felt it creep up out of nowhere as the word left his lips. Memories, blood, the knife, the odd pain. Vomit began bubbling up, searing the back of his sensitive throat. He coughed dryly, taking his headphones off as careful and quick as can be. Covering his mouth as his chest minorly convulsed, Struggling get to the door before rushing towards the bathroom. His vision swam as he tried to get down the hall. Blindly reaching out as he tripped over nothing, legs too heavy to lift, they collapsed beneath him. Tensed arms barely catching his weight on the wall as he slid down it.

Eyes watering, throat burning. He spluttered, feeling a warmth pour from his nose. He dabbed worriedly at the crimson dripping down his plithrum. He involuntarily snapped

his head to the side violently, pain ebbing throughout his entire frame. A concern echoed down the hall, having heard the gentle thud. _“Are you ok Jack?”_ Instantly Jack sat up, scrambling to his legs and dizzily getting to the lounge. _‘Don’t worry him.. Just need to lie down’_

Rather suddenly the doctor was standing in the doorway. _“Jack, are you okay?”_ He stepped warily closer. _“You are not… Looking yourzelf.”_ Jack tried to smile, face clammy and pale. _“Yeah- ‘m fine.”_ Schneep moved round to the couch with a tisk. _“Howz ‘bout you let ze good docta look you over hm?”_ Jack went to protest, but more stabbing pains shot through his stomach, causing him to wince. He gave a drowsy nod and groan, head pounding too loud to give much more of a response.

 _“Jack, I hate to see you like dis”_ He commented, Jacks eyes had closed. His breath was getting dangerously shallow as he writhed in what appeared to be agony. Panicking he reached over and tapped his cheek. 

Jack suddenly flinched from his touch. _“Leave me A̯͕̫ͣ̑̈́̏L̫͖̳̤̽ͨ̉ͬ̇͡ͅŌ͍͂̓͐ͨN̊̂E̺̰̞͔̣̞ͯ̉̋ͨ͑̊͌ !”_ Schneep shook his head. _‘Mood swvings.’_ He tapped his chin racking his brain for diagnosis.

 _“You are making me very nervous”._ He watched as Jacks eyes fluttered shut again, slumping forward. Schneep only just catching him and resting him on the floor. _“My friend! I’ve got you, do not worry”_

Jack’s breath was, in short, small gasps. Gargling on something as he gently spazzed. _“Tell me what to do to fix”_ the doctor asked aloud as he looked over his patient. Hands fumbling to check his pulse. His neck was very warm.

 _“Stay wdith me buddy!”_ he whispered as he pushed his head against Jacks practically unmoving chest. _“Slow heart beat! I mvust perform comprezzions!”_ He started to pump hard on Jacks core. Counting silently before having to breathe into the man’s mouth, ignoring the way the fresh blood from the other’s nose, stuck to his own facial hair.

He grunted pushing slightly harder _“Comon Jack! Do not fail me now!”_ He didn’t hear the giggle from behind him as he continued. Jack was unmoving, trembling under his hands, the very faint scar on his neck was slowly etching apart.  
**  
1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**  
  
The door behind him creaked.  
****  
6.

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**  
  
He felt his shirt clinging to him, sweat drenching his medical attire. He paused his efforts to yank at the sticky fabric around his neck. Nervously gulping. _“Jack! Jack hang in there!”_ He panted heavily _“We are going to save you!”_ Jacks heart had stopped completely at this point. It was as if he could hear the flatline. Panic swam round Schneeple’s head, begging to cloud his thoughts.  
****  
11.

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**  
__  
“Breathe for me! Breath for Schneep! “  
  
Fresh blood spilt between Jacks lips. Schneep grimaced and tried to wipe it away with a gloved hand before puffing two more rescue breaths into a copper tasting mouth. Trying to ignore the urge to vomit.  
**  
1.**

 **2.**  
  
_“Wvaht am I doing?”_ He shook his head as he asked, his own hands were trying to wrap the cord around his neck mid-CPR process. He shook it off, resuming his efforts.  
****  
3.

**4.**

**5.**  
  
_“Jack! I am trying my best!”_ guilt twisted in hard knots in his stomach. His body was still twitching under him, glitching as his neck wept red. 

His voice dropped an octave as he gave another half hearted push.  
__  
“ I don’t know if I can save you”  
  
He rubbed at his itching eye. Still pushing with his free hand.  
__  
“We cannot lose-“  
  
He spluttered as the cable flicked back round his throat, this time not his ‘own’ doing. Gripping tightly at Jack’s shirt as he struggled to stay upright. He yanked the cord off in one mighty tug continuing his efforts even harder.  
****  
8.

**9\. .**

**10.**  
  
His emotions were getting to him, his pushed were becoming softer as his hopes of saving the man decreased… _“Nothing I do is helping!”_ His voice cracked, He could feel himself choking up. 

The cord came back, tighter, his breath hitched and he coughed, wincing at the tension on his airways. There was a voice in the distance.  
****  
P̼̱͙͕̠̻̼a͈͍t̯͍͉̘̤̝̻͘h͚̬̲e̝̞̦͎ͅt̰̩̕i͇͘c͙̥.̸̗̯͙̖ ̴  
  
(Pathetic)

͘Tears were leaking from his eyes. He ignored the cord, unable to get free like last time. He kept pushing on Jack. Ignoring how pale he was. How his pulse had stopped. How he shivered and Jolted underneath him. How both his and Jack lips were smeared in blood.  
****  
̯̱̞̘Y͙̬͎̼͉o͔̙̭̰̰u̻̰̣͖’҉͚r̻̙̫̘̪͉̱e͚ ̕w҉̹̪̭̳̭̮͉e̯͎͈̹̤a̸ḵ͍̯̭ͅ.̩͓͍̳͖͢.̖̠̞  
  
(You’re weak)

Suddenly the cord was tugging. Gripping him and dragging away.

 ****  
̭J̬͓̜̭̤ͅu͎̘̘s̡̯t ͖̫͙̪͈l̟i̲̝̝̳͕k̮̙͚̤̕ͅe ͈̮͈̫͎̗h̺̙̗̭i̟̘̦̠̺̝m̜!̶͈̝͙̙̘͕  
  
(Just like him)

He tried to stay put, but his efforts were weak. Having used his energy on the attempted save of his friend. He struggled to pull back. The cord biting into the flesh of his neck. He gurgled and choked out a yell.

 _“Jack! Jack NO! No My Friend!”_ his arms began flailing out. Desperate for purchase.

He cord jerked once again and he slid backwards, by the neck, as he watched in anguish as the dead man before he fade further away. He had no choice but to stop his movements, for fear of strangling further.

Black spots dotted his vision, lungs crying out for air. His arms stayed stretched uselessly out, trying, fruitlessly one last time to get back to his patient, his buddy. However, The lack of air was too much, his eyes fell closed. His body limp and spazzing, as if being electrified.

Giggles filled the air as he was pulled into the darkness.

Jacks body laying in the lounge, surrounded by a pool of blood, red markings of the doctors kidnap smeared in the carpet. Eyes empty, face white. 

 

**  
The doctor now far out of reach,**

**And his patient… Unsaved.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had... and still kinda have a part 2 in mind? So lemme know if maybe I should do it. 
> 
>  


End file.
